Nos Débuts
by preciosa-yo
Summary: Eren fem y Levi . Elena o mejor conocida como Eren tiene un sueño ser la mejor bailarina de ballet pero las cosas se complicaran cuan ella alcance entrar a su escuela soñada nadie sabrá sobre su pasado. ¿Qué le paso a esa joven alegre, divertida y explicitad que media ciudad conocía?¿Qué pasara si el destino esta en contra de su amor y ara TODO para separarlos?¿Quien ganara?
1. Chapter 0 prologo

Nueva idea

Eren fem y levi .

Eren tiene un sueño ser la mejor bailarina de ballet pero las cosas se complicaran cuan ella alcance entrar a su escuela soñada nadie sabrá sobre su pasado. ¿Qué le paso a esa joven alegre, divertida y explicitad que media ciudad conocida?

Todo cambio el día de su regreso

Ya llego todos ocúltense (Armin)

Prende la luz

\- **! Bienvenida !**

\- Hoo chicos muchas gracias supongo (eren)

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Ele …. (Mikaso ) { interrumpido }

\- Eren (Eren)

\- ¿Qué ? (Mikaso)

\- llámame Eren por favor… -suspira- chicos estoy cansada de mi viaje si quieren disfruten ustedes de la fiesta yo me iré a mi cuarto… ¿sigue siendo la misma Mik?(Eren)

\- si la remodelamos un poco espero te guste es regalo de todos nosotros para que te sientas como en casa después de que nos….. pusimos de acuerdo (Mikaso)

\- ok gracias miki mik be a la fiesta no te preocupes por mi [ dándole la espalda ] (Eren)

\- ok si necesitas algo avísame (Mikaso)

\- si lo are (Eren)

Se va

-suspira - mira con detalle su habitación con un paso lento y decidido llega a su balcón y se recarga a la pared mientras lleva su mano Asia la puerta de cristal y la acaricia con la yema de sus dedos con ternura y melancolía empieza a tararear una canción que solo ella recuerda o eso pensaba antes de conocerlo a … ÉL .

 **Domingo sombrío…** (Se separa de la pared)

 **Mis horas no tienen descanso….** (Empieza a caminar alrededor de su cuarto mientras con una de sus manos acaricia las paredes)

 **Las más queridas, las sombras con las que vivo son incontables….** (Termina de recorrer la habitación y se detiene enfrente de su cama observando el estuche de su violín)

 **Pequeñas blancas flores….** (Estira sus brazos para alcanzar el estuche)

 **Nunca te despertarán….** (Se acerca el estuche)

 **No donde el coche negro de tristeza te ha llevado…..** (Y lo acaricia con sus yemas de los dedos con delicadeza)

 **Los ángeles no tienen intención de jamás devolverte a mí…..** (abre el estuche con calma y lo mira detenidamente grabando todo detalle de ese majestuoso instrumentó que ha paso con ella la mayor parte de su vida de sus momentos de amargura de alegría y de soledad donde era su refugio antes de que…. Él…. llegará)

 **¿Se enojarían ellos si yo pensara en unirme a ti?...** (Toma con cuidado el mango y lo acerca a ella mientras le dedica toda su paciencia y amor al afinar las clavijas ya cuando se asegura que está en orden cada cuerda cada detalle lo acomoda perfectamente)

 **Domingo sombrío**

 **Este domingo es sombrío entre fantasmas lo vivo completo….** (Empieza a tocar la notas con un porte y con profesionalismo pero en ellas se escucha la melancolía pura y el como un corazón fue desgarrado y la lucha que lleva para sobrevivir para luchar)

 **Mi corazón y yo hemos decidido terminarlo todo….** (Su suave voz empieza a quebrarse y su semblante tiembla por un momento)

 **Pronto habrá flores y oraciones que dicen que conozco….** (Sus piernas flaquean y se escucha como una nota desgarra un poco más su corazón)

 **No los dejes llorar déjalos saber que feliz estoy de ir…** (Una lagrima traza su camino por ese rostro donde el dolor está plasmado pero el orgullo solo lo permite en sus ojos quedarse)

 **La muerte no es un sueño ya que en muerte estoy extrañándote…** (y una nota, sólo una fue lo suficiente fuerte para fracturar su orgullo pero también lo suficiente cruel para exponer ese ser frágil dándole lugar a las siguiente notas de romper lo que quedaba de su corazón)

No pudo seguir aguantando y dejo que sus fuerzas la abandonaran para que su argullo que quiso restaurar siguiera fracturado y su corazón se desahogara con sus lágrimas que quemaban su camino en su rostro y caían en alguna parte del suelo o en su ropa. Ya nada le importaba solo quería quitarse el dolor que sentía y que no pudo desahogarse en ese momento

Lo que paso cuando Mikaso se fue

\- ¿Qué paso? ( **Todos** )

\- No me dijo nada (Mikaso)

-Pues yo creo qu…. (Jean) -Escucha la canción- SHHHHH, vengan

Caminan sigilosa mente a la puerta de la habitación de Eren y la abre lo suficiente para que escuchen todos y vean detenida mente los movimientos que ase hasta el final donde se rompe sin miedo a que la vean o la escuchen

\- Esto esta mal yo lo mato a ese... {Interrumpido } (Mikaso y Jean)

\- Mikaso recuerda que no hay que hablar de este tema por ahora y menos en este momento por que ella necesita recuperarse de todo lo que paso y créeme que necesitara tiempo y el apoyo de TODOS nosotros que somos sus amigos y queremos que regrese su sonrisa radiante con una risa que reconforta a cualquier alma en aflixion (Armin)


	2. Chapter 1 ¡IMPOSIBLE!

**Capítulo 1**

 **¡IMPOSIBLE!**

 **P.V Elena**

Me he levantado está mañana en mi cama no recuerdo a ver llega do en ella en la noche solo cuando yo –niega con la cabeza- … de seguro fue cuan acabe de… Como sea –camina a dirección a mi baño- esto me quitare todo rastro de flojera -con cuidado me quita la ropa y se miró un momento en el espejo admirando mi figura-.

 **P.V Normal**

Entra con cuidado a la regadera y abre la llame con toda la calma del mundo y la delicadeza de una caricia con un pétalo, empieza a lavarse su cuerpo y se detiene un momento al final se quita todo rastro de jabón. Sale de la regadera y mientras seca su cabello sale en vuelta en una toalla y se sienta enfrente de su tocador quien tenía un gran espejo

 **P.V Elena**

Bueno estoy aquí - toma el cepillo y empieza a desheredarse el cabello – o tal vez… ¿no? – Mientras mira unas fotos de ella y sus amigo- ¿qué me paso? –se mira fijamente al espejo mientras baja su cepillo hasta que toca la superficie lo suelta y lleva sus manos asía su rostro y acaricia con cuidad cada centímetro pero se detiene en una parte de su labio inferior en un extremo justo en un pequeño círculo….vacío… perfectamente echo y pequeño donde no se notaría a simple vista pero el espacio suficiente para una piedra – **¡HAG!** maldición! Estúpida de mí -susurro-.

Solo un momento…..un momento me tomo para recordarte aunque eso me aplaste y lastime mi corazón recuerdo perfectamente esos días…

 **Cuando… me susurrabas al oído que me amas**

 **O cuando jurabas mientras estaba en tus brazos en las noches heladas de diciembre que jamás te irías de mi lado**

 **Ni que contar de tu infinidad de besos repartidos en mis labios donde me prometías en cada discusión donde nadie podía mirarlos ni mucho menos tocarlos que era yo su única dueña**

 **También las beses donde me encontrabas llorando a mitad de la noche y me acompañabas hasta terminar mis lágrimas**

 **Cuando escuchabas atento cada cosa que te contaba hasta la más loca fantasía porque para mí eras el único que comprendía a la perfección mis desquiciadas fantasías y me animabas a seguir con mis anhelos sin que tuviera miedo de lo que pasara**

 **Pero…**

 **TODO era mentira cada momento juntos**

 **P.V Normal**

 **TOCK! TOCK!**

\- Eren el desayuno estará listo en 15 minutos (Mikaso)

\- Ha si gracias miki mik

 **15 minutos más tarde**

\- bostezó- Buenos días (Jean)

\- Buenos días (Armin, Mikaso y sasha)

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? (Jean)

\- se fueron después de unos minutos de ver…..(sasha) { Interrumpida }

\- ¿ver qué? –molesta y fría- (Eren)

-Al fin bajaaaaa **!¿QUÉ MIERDA?!** -Brinca y cae al suelo-.

 **CONTINUARA…..**

 **Nota:**

 **En los puntos de vista de "Eren" tendrá el nombre de Elena y solo cuando conversé tendrá el nombre de Eren**


	3. Chapter 2 NUEVA ELENA

CAPITULO 2

Nueva Elena

parte 1

15 minutos más tarde

\- bostezó- Buenos días (Jean)

\- Buenos días (Armin, Mikaso y sasha)

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? (Jean)

\- se fueron después de unos minutos de ver…..(sasha) { Interrumpida }

\- ¿ver qué? –Molesta y fría- (Eren)

-Al fin bajaaaaa –voltea a verla- !¿QUÉ MIERDA?! -Brinca y cae al suelo-(Jean)

\- ! JA ! aparte de que tienes cara de caballo eres pendejo (Eren)

\- **ELENA** –Molesto- (Mikaso)

-TKS que aburrido, como sea me iré a dar un paseo no me esperen despiertos

-Eren ¿a…..{Interrumpido} (Armin)

- **ELENA VETE A CAMBIAR ALGO MÁS DESENTE Y NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE ANTES DE QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE MIERDA TE HAS HECHO** –Iracundo gritando- (Mikaso)

-Chicos (Armin) –Preocupado-

- **¿Qué te hace pensar que te obedeceré? Y creo que olvidaste como tienes que llamarme cariño!EREN NO ELENA OK!** –furiosa pero calmada-

-Chicos (Armin)-MUY preocupado-

- **CUIDA TU TONO NIÑA QUE PUEDO ECHARTE A LA CALLE** –grito- (Mikaso)

Todos quien hasta el momento estaban asustados por la pelea se quedaron en shock hasta que…..

-Mmmmm –con la cabeza agachada y unos pequeños cabellos que estaban cubriendo su rostro-SI….. Solo quieres que me valla de aquí por ser así me iré de inmediato solo guarda mis cosas un momento ¿bien? No quiero que se pierda o ensucien le diré a Armin para avisar que día paso por mis cosas –mientras hablaba se dirigía a la puerta – ADIOS – y azotó la puerta cuando salió

-Mikaso te has pasado un poco con ella (Armin)

-¿Por qué la defiendes? (Mikaso)

-No la estoy defendiendo solo te digo la verdad (Armin)

-Ve al grano ya Armin sabes muy bien que él no entenderá si no eres directo (Jean)

-suspira-No sabemos nada de lo que le ha pasado estos 10 años o si pero lo superficial y hay más cosas que ELLA nos tiene que contar conforme el tiempo pase por que no podemos asegurar nada aun (Armin)

-Tienes razón me precipite demasiado (Mikaso)

-Sasha ve por ella antes de que haga algo estúpido y….{interrumpido} (Jean)

-Asiente con la cabeza- de acuerdo (Sasha)

Sasha salió apresurada para alcanzarla, rodeo toda la manzana y cuando pensó rendirse la vio sentada en una banca de un parque cercano admirando con tristeza y melancolía el pequeño lago que tenía enfrente, con miedo e inseguridad avanzo asía ella….

-¿Qué quieres? (Eren)

-Bu…bueno y...yo so...solo (Sasha)

-Suéltalo ya Sasha –molesta- (Eren)

-Es que tenía curiosidad que si paso algo interesante mientras estuviste allá (Sasha)

-¿Interesante, como qué?

-No lose una fiesta loca, una aventura o que sentiste cuando estuviste arriba en el escenario por primera vez enfrente de todas las personas o {interrumpida} (Sasha)

-¿Una fiesta loca, una aventura o que sentí cuando estuve arriba en el escenario por primera vez enfrente de todas las personas? Pues –guardo silencio y recordó-

 **FLASH BLACK**

-! ALEJATE !

-JAMAS TE AME ME ENTIEDES SOLO TE USE DE ESCALON PARA LLEGARN A LA SIMA

\- LO SIENTO PERO SOLO TE VEO COMO UNA COMPAÑERA DE TRABAJO

-EL NO TE AMARA PERO SI QUIERES INTENTAR HASLO PERO TE LO ADVERTI

-TE LO DIJE SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA

-HOLA MI NOMBRE ES.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

-¿Eren estas bien? –preocupada- (Sasha)

-Reaccionando- Si solo recordé y no pasó nada de eso, fue tranquila mi estancia allá

-¿Estas segura? (Sasha)

-si me tengo que ir lo siento -se para y empieza a caminar- (Eren)

-¡ EREN ESPERA! –grito Sasha a todo pulmón pero no le hizo caso-

-Comprensiva dejo que fuera sola en su caminata para que pensara mejor en su decisión de irse

 **CONTINUARA …**

* * *

 **HOLA :)**

 **PERDÓN LA ESCUELA Y ES UN PROBLEMA POR QUE DIERON CALIFICACIONES TRANQUILOS SI PASO DE AÑO ;p**

 **Y LES QUERÍA DECIR QUE EN EL PROLOGO DONDE CANTA ELENA ES LOVE STORY EN VIOLÍN PARA EL FONDO SI GUSTAN ESCUCHARLA PERO PENSÉ QUE LO AVÍA PUESTO Y QUÉ CREEN? QUE NOOOOOO Y PUS YA ESO ES TODO**


	4. Chapter 3 Ya que de algo he de morir

CAPITULO 3

-¿Eren estas bien? –Preocupada- (Sasha)

-Reaccionando- Si solo recordé y no pasó nada de eso, fue tranquila mi estancia allá

-¿Estas segura? (Sasha)

-si me tengo que ir lo siento -se para y empieza a caminar- (Eren)

-¡ EREN ESPERA! –grito Sasha a todo pulmón pero no le hizo caso-

Comprensiva dejo que fuera sola en su caminata para que pensara mejor en su decisión de irse

Elena camino sin rumbo fijo recordando y pensando todo lo que paso en su camino choco con muchas personas a ella no le importó llego a un pequeño lago y se sentó enfrente de una banca que está esperando por ella.

Solo miraba distraída las parejas que pasaban caminando y los niños correr asía sus padres con sus brazos extendidos esperando que lo carguen y lo lleven a la sima del mundo

-¿Qué mierda no? – un sujetó le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella

-¿Qué mierda que?-sin ánimo de hablar con otra persona (Eren)

-El amor ¿no te parece? (sujetó)

-SI-decidida y con todo el odio que pudo lo soltó sin más (Eren)

-Pero … no siempre es así muñeca (sujetó)

-¿Y usted como lo sabe si el **_"amor"_** nunca le dio por culo como a mí? (Eren)

-¿Y tú como sabes qué no medio por el culo?-(sujetó)

-Tiene razón no lose y ni me importa (Eren)

-Hey perdón mi nombre es Ayka Stärke- estirando su mano esperando a que esa hermosa joven le tomara su mano-

-Suspira – Elena… Elena Jaeger -Rendida tomo su mano-

-Bien Elen..{Interrumpido}

-Eren llámame Eren –pidió Elena-

-¿ho? Puessss de acuerdo si tú quieres cariño te llamare "Eren" ¿quieres tomar un café?

-¿Estás loco?

-Un poco ¿ entonces ...?

-suspiro con derrota- Ya que de algo he de morir

 _Caminaron tranquilos a lado del otro pero con una distancia prudente o eso Asia Elena en cambio Ayka no tanto. Cuando llegaron él fue todo un caballero de primera le abrió la puerta para que ella pasara primero le ayudo a quitarse su chaqueta y cuando estuvieron cerca de su mesa se apuró y le ayudo con su cilla su mesa era la más cómoda cerca de la ventana donde admiraban la calle._

-¿Por qué? (Eren)[Perdida mirando a la ventana]

-¿Qué cosa? (Ayka) [leyendo el menú]

-¿No te entiendo Ayka, mírame parezco una ramera así y eres muy educado con migo por qué?(Eren)-molesta y dudosa-

¿yyyyyy por qué no? escucha yo no soy nadie para decir que eres tu ni para juzgarte primero te conoceré y te juzgare(Ayka)[sonriendo con dulzura y con seriedad en sus palabras pero también con cariño]

-creo que gracias (Eren)

-De nada, ahora cuéntame de ti (Ayka)[curioso]

-¿pues qué quieres saber? (Elena) [mientras pedía su café y pastel]

- ** _TODO_**

 ** _-_** Eso llevará mucho tiempo solo te diré que tengo una carrera profesional de baile, soy muy impulsiva tengo un carácter de la mierda y una muy pequeña manía de limpiar bien y el orden que me lo pego un….. Conocido y que busco empleo ¿Sabes de alguien?

-Pues mira qué casualidad yo tengo un negocio que empiezo y necesito a alguien que me ayude ¿te gustaría trabajar para mí? (Ayka)

-No bailo del tipo erótico –seria- (Elena)

-Ríe- no como crees es diseño y publicidad mi negocio te explico si te gusta dibujar que mejor medas ideas también saldríamos a promoverlo con propaganda en las calles y usaras ropa de mi marca para promover mientras estemos en la calle con los volantes y tarjetas te parece te dare una buena paga y un apartamento

-mmmm de acuerdo ¿cuándo inicio? (Elena)

-ahora ten ponte esta sudadera en el camino te explico lo que dirás y cuando acabemos te daré tu departamento para que te pongas cómoda te parece- (Ayka)

 ** _Continuara…._**

* * *

 ** _Hey mis corazones o bueno futuros corazones que lean esto como lo diré creo que esta historia va ha ser una de las PEORES o es que no lo es ahora pero no me rendiré tengo otra historia planeada pero el final a un no esta "ESCRITO" eso es todo_**

 ** _chayto :3 3_**


End file.
